


Romeo and Juliet and Tybalt

by smilyn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Flirting, M/M, murder but fake murder so it’s fine, reposted from wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilyn/pseuds/smilyn
Summary: They’re all actual theater kids and are putting on a play. Unfortunately, the main ship aren’t the two leads.Personal ratings:Funny 2/10, steamy 6/10, fluffy 8/10
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Romeo and Juliet and Tybalt

It was dark, the area lit only by a few small pieces of luminescent tape. People around them spoke in hushed whispers, restless and excited, eagerly anticipating what was to come. The distant chatter that had previously surrounded them now died down as a voice over the speakers rang through the area. They had done this dozens of times, yet this time was unlike all before them. Then, the velvet curtains opened, flooding the stage in front of them with blinding light as Tommy and Tubbo began their scene on opening night. 

Backstage, Techno was trying his best to drive away his last few nerves, Dream sitting on the table next to him. His first appearance was only a few lines away, he needed to be ready. Suddenly, Dream grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back so he could whisper, “Break a leg,” directly into his ear, the warm breath bringing with it the last bit of confidence he needed. Before he stepped out from stage left, Techno stole a quick glance back at Dream, whose sweet smiling was illuminated softly by the reflections of the stage lights.

“What,” Techno started, cocky as he walked into the light. “Art thou drawn among these heartless hinds?” The scene came easy to him, the countless rehearsals clearly paying off as he executed the practiced lines and sword duel with George. After Eret broke up their fight, he exited stage left accompanied by Tommy and some of the other extras. 

Dream wasn’t there to greet him, having to be on time for his own entrance stage right, but Techno believed he had enough time. He immediately sped around the back curtain and came up to a surprised Dream, waiting in the wings stage right for his entrance. In turn, Techno brought his lips as close to Dream’s ear as he could and whispered sweetly, “Break a leg yourself.” There were a few seconds where they looked at each other, Techno smiling at Dream’s astonished face. 

Dream almost missed his cue, but expertly got into character, contrastingly whining and mopey as he entered. “Is the day so young?” Techno didn’t leave the wings, much preferring to watch as Dream acted, adding flourishes and moving fluidly, perfectly conveying the meaning of the Shakespearean dialogue. He was clearly the right pick for the lead. When he eventually headed back to the dressing room, he walked past Phil and Wilbur getting ready for their scene giving him knowing looks when they saw him. Embarrassed, Techno rushed past them and got an early start on his costume change. 

Once he was ready, Techno sat in the dressing room and absentmindedly turned on his phone. A few minutes later, Dream burst in, heading to his things with his shirt already unbuttoned, exposing the freckles dotting him. “Weren’t you going to change backstage? There’s not much time.”

“I know, I know.” Dream rambled, frantically putting a different shirt on. “I forgot to put my costume with George and Sapnap’s.”

Techno sighed, putting his phone down and picking up Dream’s half cape. “Here, let me help.” While Dream buttoned the jacket, Techno tied on the cape so it lay elegantly on his shoulder, a sight Juliet would soon fall in love with. Making sure to take Dream’s other costume with them, they headed back for the ball. 

The wings were fairly crowded, as almost every cast member was in the scene. Dream and Techno squeezed by them to put the costume on the stage right table, smiling in relief at each other when it was done. “Wanna run through lines again? I believe mine was...” Techno whispered getting into character. “May I have this dance, fair Romeo?”

Chuckling as quietly as he could, Dream playfully pushed off the hand extended towards him. “Haha, stop.”

“Aw, no, was I wrong? What am I supposed to do now?” Proud of Dream’s continued laughter, Techno smiled fondly, having to stop quickly as they all shuffled on stage for the scene. 

At first, they were on opposite sides of the stage, but after a bit of dialogue, their blocking caused them to cross paths, Techno not daring to smile as he turned his head towards Dream. “This, by this voice, should be a montague.” He monologued while Dream ran off somewhere. Soon, Phil walked up and they had their dialogue, ending with Techno storming out stage left in a huff. As he did, he crossed paths with Dream again, who, unbeknownst to the audience, looked at him and winked, an act which definitely made him break character right before he exited. Hopefully the audience wouldn’t notice or wouldn’t care. 

He sat in the wings again, looking at Dream’s lovesick flirting with Niki, wondering what the wink meant. It must mean something good, but he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly. Shortly after, Dream exited stage left with most of the rest, leaving Niki and Puffy, and went to grab a paper before leaning next to Techno. “What’s that?” Techno whispered. 

“My big monologue, want to make sure I have it down.” Dream replied, murmuring under his breath about jests, light, and birds. At his focused expression, Techno couldn’t help but stare, noticing the ways his green eyes darted around the page. He was glad for the quiet backstage held that helped him enjoy the moment. 

Soon, Dream’s cue came, and the two shared a smile before Dream went onstage to jump over a wall. As George and Sapnap delivered their lines, Techno sauntered to stage right yet again, selfishly hoping to hang out with Dream a bit more. Instead, he saw him with Niki, wordlessly hyping her up and reassuring her that she was ready for her biggest scene. It was a nice sight, seeing the sincerity of their friendship and Dream’s devotion. Techno might’ve gone up to support her as well if he wasn’t so terrible with emotional connections. 

The two went onstage, Techno giving Niki a thumbs up when she noticed him. “He jests at scars that never felt a wound.” Dream lamented. Throughout his monologue he was expressive and dynamic, bringing emotion into every word as he sang poetic praise of Juliet. It was beautiful, and according to the paper Techno had brought with him, he didn’t miss a single word. 

With a loving sigh from both Techno and Niki, she started her own monologue. “O Romeo, Romeo!” Having heard the iconic lines time and time again, Techno started soundlessly mouthing along, progressively more and more into character as he gestured and emoted along with Juliet at the edge of the wings. As he did, acting through the extensive dialogue as well, he looked at Dream, who appeared to be reacting to Techno’s words, though they didn’t come from his mouth, a slight crack of genuine smile barely visible on his face. It was fun to act, he auditioned for a play after all, but it was much more fun to act with Dream, even though he was yards away and not looking at him. 

Eventually, as all things do, the scene came to an end. Niki exited from her balcony first, giving a beaming smile and double thumbs up to Techno before going off to change. The curtains closed after Dream’s final words, allowing Bad to do his starting monologue on the apron while Dream went to change costumes stage right. Techno handed him his shirt when Dream immediately took off his, naturally helping him change again and barely noticing the rolls of muscles. When most of the outfit was on, Dream whispered to him, “You make a pretty good Juliet.”

Quickly he flushed red in embarrassment, despite being aware he was seen during his silent soliloquy. “I don’t think I’d pull off the dress.” He responded. 

Under his breath, Dream hummed to himself before giving him an ambiguous smile. “I’m not so sure about that.” And with that, he was on stage, delivering his lines while Techno stood baffled in the wings. After he got over himself, he left backstage and wandered the halls into the dressing room. He changed to his more comfortable street clothes knowing it would be several scenes and an intermission before he went back on stage. Hanging up the ball costume on the rack for the costumers to wash, he noticed Niki’s pink gown hanging as well. For what was definitely too long, he stared at it, contemplating Dream’s words. Maybe it would’ve been nice to play Juliet. He shook himself out of that train of thought very soon, turning his attention to Phil and Wilbur. 

The three chatted away quietly until Techno changed back into his costume, wanting to avoid the dressing room rush during intermission. Out of a weird curiosity he wandered back to the wings just in time to hear Bad say his final line, “You shall not stay alone till holy church incorporate two in one.” Techno got a front row seat to the dreamy, love struck look Dream was giving Niki that made his heart sting. He should really stop beating around the bush, he definitely had a crush on the leading man. 

Cheers rung from the audience as the curtains closed and the lights dimmed. With the first half officially done, the three relaxed, moved from their blocking, and went to join the others. No one could stop the light chatter coming from the cast and crew as they celebrated the milestone and pat each other on the back. Still, they were busy setting up for the next scenes, making sure set pieces, props, and costumes were all in place. 

“You weren’t rehearsing Juliet this time.” Dream remarked with slight disappointment. 

Techno rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I’m her understudy.”

“That’s a good idea actually, what if she gets sick, you seem to know the lines already.”

Having no idea if it was a joke or not, Techno responded, “Not all of them.”

“We could practice them.”

“What are you suggesting?” 

Dream looked at him with contemplative, otherwise indecipherable eyes. “Nothing. Want to go through the fight again?” 

They had rehearsed the fight for weeks, at least a few times per day, ever since they learned it, Techno knew every detail by heart. “Yeah.” 

There was only enough time to do it once, and it came just as easily as every time before it. Stopping right before the choreography had Techno fall to the ground, Dream extended his hand to help him up from his awkwardly angled position, allowing the two to come eye to eye with worn out smiles. Satisfied, they returned backstage and took their positions on either side of the stage. Techno could see Dream whispering with George and Sapnap stage right while Sapnap stole him annoyed glances, likely upset that they didn’t rehearse their own fight.

As the house lights dimmed along with the sounds of the audience, Karl gave Techno a nudge and a wide smile, clearly enthusiastic about the scene since he gets a few shouts and acting moments. After returning the smile, Techno turned his attention back to the brightening stage, George entering with Sapnap while saying, “I pray thee, good Mercutio, let’s retire.” The dialogue went on and from across the stage, he saw Dream smile at him. 

Free from nerves, Techno entered on cue with Karl. “Follow me close, for I will speak to them.” He told him. 

With a bit more banter, Dream entered from stage right, ditzy and happy. “Well, peace be with you, sir: here comes my man.” Techno smirked, showing the audience the hateful glare he gave him. Sapnap tried to interject, but Techno continued, facing Dream head on with his hand on his sword. “Romeo, the hate I bear thee can afford no better term than this, -thou art a villain.”

Dream made eye contact, eyes still half lidded and dripping with passion, lips curling upwards from the previous shock. “Tybalt, the reason that I have to love thee doth much excuse the appertaining rage.” Even though Techno had heard these sickly sweet words with Dream’s blissful expression dozens of times, it was still hard to stay in character, every natural bone in his body wanting to melt into a smile. 

Still, he carried on with their dialogue until they came to his fight with Sapnap. It wasn’t nearly as practiced as his upcoming one with Dream, but it still worked perfectly well, the two executing anger-filled stabs and parries with their fake weapons until, with a grand motion, a shout and a lunge from Dream, Sapnap was stabbed. Techno fled stage left as per the script, and it was Sapnap’s big scene, the part he’d worked the hardest on, and he rocked it. It was tragic, heart wrenching, vigorous, and hilarious. Then it was Dream’s turn. 

Many find it difficult to portray intense emotions that build and flow into each other in just the right ways, convincing the audience that actions have seemingly unrelated consequences, but if Dream found it difficult, he didn’t show it. It was a beauty to watch, and Techno was glad he could be in the wings to smile at it to his heart’s content. Unfortunately, he couldn’t stay forever, and he reentered as the target of the emotions Romeo had spent the past minute building. 

It was their big moment. The crowd, Dream, Techno, everybody was high on fabricated emotions, and they fought, sword clashing against sword in a frenzied, heated sequence. This moment was the accumulation of the house disputes, the accumulation of Romeo’s forbidden love, the catalyst for Romeo and Juliet’s deaths, the climactic midpoint, the turning point of the play. Both of them had poured their souls into this fight, each movement had an emotional meaning, each swing had a motivation, it was a play within a play that they had been practicing and perfecting together. Dream tried new movements, and Techno went with it, fully aware of his intentions. This was a conversation in their own language, broadcasted to the audience, both intensely personal and emotionally resonant. With a grand, memorable slash, Tybalt was paralyzed, and with a second, he was flung, back first, onto the floor, dead. The audience unanimously gasped. 

Techno had practiced his fall, and it didn’t hurt, despite the deathly sound that echoed through the audience. Above him, he heard Dream cry his lines in regret. It was a good scene, he was proud. As he laid on the floor he heard the scene unfolding, mostly Eret and George discussing the fate of Romeo, then the lights dimmed and he got up, ready to hang up his costume until the curtain call. 

He found Dream waiting to talk to him at the door between backstage and the hallways. “That went so well, great job!” Dream beamed wide and proud, gazing into him. 

“Yeah, it was awesome, all that rehearsing really paid off.” Techno responded with a loving smile of his own, leaning against the opposite door frame. 

“I think I saw some of the audience crying.”

Techno laughed. “You’re a psychopath.”

Dream chuckled along, then turned his attention to the scene. “Listen, they’re talking about you.”

They were just in time to hear Puffy saying, “O courteous Tybalt! Honest gentlemen!”

“I wouldn’t call my character a courteous gentleman, that’s definitely not how he’s portrayed.” 

“Hmm. How would you describe him?”

“A vengeful prick.”

Dream laughed under his breath. “The man’s dead, you have to be respectful.”

“Uh, a motivated bringer of justice? That’s stretching your definition of justice though.”

“People did like him, must not have been all that bad.”

“The actions and dialogue of Tybalt’s character directly contradicts how his peers treat him, especially after he dies, which highlights the fact that the story is ultimately from Romeo’s point of view, a Capulet who naturally vilifies Tybalt, and even after he announces his love for the man because they’re family, he can never escape his predefined prejudices for anyone other than the pretty girl.”

“Okay Mr. English major.” Dream smirked, playfully punching his arm. Listening back to the onstage dialogue, he remarked, “Are you going to continue your audition for Juliet?” 

Techno rolled his eyes. Regardless, he mouthed and acted along as Niki began, “Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband?” His impromptu directing often let him look at Dream, who seemed very pleased to see it up close, a wide smile squishing up his freckles. Bad ended up seeing them as he entered through the door they had been straddling, giving a confused but approving smile. It was pretty embarrassing, and Techno was glad Bad’s presence made Dream remember his upcoming scene, the two of them leaving to the wings. 

Uninterested with the upcoming dramatic set up, Techno took the time to change into his street clothes. He spent his time casually chatting with Sapnap, the two had long since formed a ghost club, and whoever else happened to have time away from the wings. Tubbo joined for a bit, then Karl, and they just talked or scrolled through their phones. Dream, too, joined the chit chat, having canonically fled the country. Acting was fun, but so was the friend group they had all quickly formed, most of them only having met the others recently. Sure he liked Dream, but he liked everyone else too, and he was sad that within a month the cast would dissolve. 

Dream and Tubbo left for the start of act five and a few new faces joined the circle. However, Techno also left shortly after, putting on his costume and walking back to the wings to admire Dream’s acting. He ignored the whispers. 

From the sidelines, Techno stared, entranced as always, as Dream delivered lines of exposition in the ideal ways in order to make sense and convey emotion. He perfectly showed the emotional arc of someone gradually feeling the need to die because of the death of another. This play was a tragedy, and Dream held that tone. Dream interacted and bounced off Tubbo perfectly, the two had developed a great dynamic. For a short while, Dream exited, but he was stage left while Techno was stage right. Ah well, he was back on stage soon, and so was Wilbur. Wilbur had been working really hard on his character, trying to make someone who most forgot a memorable and key figure in the story. It had worked, his acting turning out really well through his tearful sword fight with Dream and ultimate death. 

Next was Dream’s true big monologue, much longer than his last, but Techno knew how much Dream had practiced it, how much time he had spent running over and thinking through the lines. When they practiced their fight, Dream would be memorizing this monologue while they took a break. Because of this, Dream was magnificent as he delivered it, he shone in the spotlight, an admirable sight as his features moved to show the depth and complexity of his emotions, accurately convincing the audience he was persuading himself to die. Maybe it was weird to find a man crying and tormenting attractive, but Techno didn’t care, he cared more about how much work had been poured into this very moment. It ended with a kiss planted on Niki, a familiarly heart tensing moment, and then he died. The audience definitely cried, Techno should point that out to him. 

After a bit more buildup, Juliet’s death scene came as well. Once Bad left stage left, Niki began and Techno followed along. “What’s here? A cup, closed in my true love’s hand?” This time, he was unashamed, he was imagining himself as Juliet, even kissing the air a bit when the stage kiss happened. “Thy lips are warm.” He mimed. Soon the audience cried again, entranced by Niki’s acting.

The ending went on, concluding the house rivalry and mourning the string of unfortunate deaths. Eret had the last line, dramatically reciting, “For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo.” 

Lights dimmed, curtains closed, and applause rung wild, a standing ovation quickly spreading through the crowd. Opening night was over and Techno smiled along with his fellow actors who had since filled in around him, everyone now closer than they had been before. Dream walked up to him, wiping dried tears, smiling wide with relief before squeezing to the back of the crowd. 

As the applause continued, the curtains opened once again. Stage light now filled the entire stage as the extras walked out in a line, bowed deeply, then backed up. One by one, groups of people did their curtain call, Puffy and Bad preceding Techno, who walked out on his own, earning a hearty amount of cheering. He stopped holding back his wide smile, grinning like an idiot at the praise for the months of hard work, even if most of it was from his family. No matter what difficulties he ran into, he loved doing theatre, and it was times like these that made it all worth it, the stage was his as he bowed before the crowded house, stage light raining down. 

George and Sapnap followed him, getting an impressive amount of cheering themselves, then Niki came out. It was as if the audience exploded, shouts and whoops all for the leading lady, who was back to her naturally demure self, sheepishly accepting the praise. 

Dream, of course, came out last, after Niki extended her hand stage right, beckoning him on. He stepped out confidently, a gracious smile adorning him as he walked into the light and towards center stage. The applause for the lead was always the loudest, it was almost a rule, but the cheering for Dream appeared twice as much as even that. Sounds of clapping were drowned out by whoops and hollers, multiple people screaming “I love you!” Techno shared the sentiment as he gazed at the figure bowing deep and sincere, before grabbing Niki’s hand to raise them both up before bowing together, earning even more applause. The sounds naturally died down as the whole cast held hands in a chain, simultaneously raising them up before giving one last, final bow.

After gesturing to thank the crew, the stage lights turned off and the curtains closed, the house lights coming back on in turn. Cast and crew chatted incessantly while they heard the audience do the same, everyone relieved to have finished their first performance with a bang. Techno chatted with all his friends, and when Dream came up to him, he threw his arm around him in a half hug, showering him in compliments. “You were amazing, simply amazing.”

“Thanks Techno.” He smiled, squeezing back. 

“Also, I definitely saw a bunch of people crying at your death, thought you’d want to know.”

“Hah, yeah, I saw.” Dream laughed, releasing and going back to chat with his other friends. After migrating back to the hallway and a while of talking and complimenting, he finally decided to change out of his costume. 

The dressing room was crowded, though he didn’t see Dream, and he changed as normal, wiping off the make up that hadn’t already rubbed off and putting on his comfy sweatshirt. He said goodbye to the friends he saw still changing, grabbed his bag, and with his clothes changed and his props put where they should, Techno left the dressing room, put his costume on the rack to get cleaned, and headed to the exit, eager to get home. 

But, as he walked down the hallway, quietly lamenting that he couldn’t say goodbye to Dream, he saw the man in question through the window on a door leading to a practice room. Techno stopped, secretly deciding to stare at him through the window. Dream was laying on the couch that was in there, taking a much needed rest from his performance. Smiling and yearning, Techno opened the door, as quietly as he could, entered, and shut it behind him, wincing at the echoing click. Fueled by memories and hidden want, he silently walked over to him, set down his bag, and crouched so he could see Dream’s face as he rested. He had yet to move. 

Softly he woefully recited, “What’s here? A cup, closed in my true love’s hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drink all, and left no friendly drop to help me after?” With a glance, he continued. “I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative.” He only thought about it. 

“So? Are my lips warm?” 

With a yelp, Techno fell backwards, immediately covering his flushed cheeks and lips with his hand. “You were awake?” He squeaked. 

Chuckling, Dream sat up. “I am a good actor you know.” Wanting to die but frozen in place, Techno groaned to himself, further burying himself in the hoodie he was wearing. “Told you, by the way. You make a great Juliet.”

Techno peeked up at Dream. He was looking at him with teasing yet warm eyes. “Like I could actually play her.” He scoffed.

“I’d want you to be my Juliet.” Now, Dream had dropped the teasing, his face now warm and inviting, as entrancing as a campfire. In response to the heavy silence, Dream asked, “Have you ever done a stage kiss?”

Techno felt himself warm up at the sudden question. “No, I don’t usually get those rolls.”

“I can teach you, come here.” 

Hesitantly, Techno got up from his position, kneeling to come face to face with Dream, who had his legs crossed on the couch. Dream reached out his right hand, gently holding Techno’s cheek. It was warm, and somewhat intimate. His thumb then went to Techno’s slightly clenched lips, pressing over them, sending shock waves. “Close your eyes.”

He obeyed, feeling as his face was tilted and brought closer, the smell of Dream’s skin growing closer and closer. And then it stopped. Dream’s lips had made contact with something, but it wasn’t him. He was so close, Techno could feel the warmth emanating from him, but instead of a real kiss, Dream had pecked his own thumb. 

They parted and opened their eyes. “And there you have it. Pretty easy, right? Technically all kisses on a stage are stage kisses, but usually that will do.”

“Huh.” It was actually kind of interesting. “Have you done other ones?”

“Not yet.” Smirking, he asked, “Why, did you want me to teach those to?”

“Kinda.” Techno murmured. 

“Jeez! Take me out to dinner first!” Laughed Dream, obviously hiding his embarrassment with a shove to his arm. 

Though he tried to laugh along, Techno was overcome with affection, and, sensing a through line, quickly built up confidence. “Uh, okay. How does Wednesday sound?”

Dream looked at him, wide eyed and astonished, pausing for a moment before smiling again. “Oh. Sure.”

Weeks later it was closing night, and Techno and Dream celebrated with a stage kiss, a real kiss that just happened to be while they were standing on the stage. 

**Author's Note:**

> Since I was vague, here’s everyone’s roles!
> 
> Dream: Romeo  
> Techno: tybalt  
> George: benvolio   
> Sapnap: mercutio   
> Bad: Laurence  
> Niki: Juliet  
> Wilbur: Paris  
> Phil: lord capulet   
> Puffy: nurse  
> Eret: prince/extra  
> Tommy: extra/peter/sampson  
> Tubbo: extra/balthasar/gregory   
> Karl: extra
> 
> And the curtain call order because I wrote it down for some reason
> 
> Extras  
> Tommy and Tubbo (because they’re special)  
> Montague and wife  
> Paris and prince  
> Capulet and wife  
> Laurence and nurse  
> Tybalt  
> Mercutio and benvolio  
> Juliet  
> Romeo


End file.
